


Mutual Friend

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Short, bless, fluff this time, jeffmads - Freeform, jeffmads month, mutual friend prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: Not AU related, just some wholesome fluff before I tear my Jeffmads world into pieces.





	Mutual Friend

“Hey James? Are you interested in meeting another friend of mine?” Aaron had asked him on one hot, summer day.

“Sure thing, do you have any idea where or what time?” James had asked back, making sure he had the details before accepting.

“Tomorrow at 2, is that fine?” Aaron had begun to write the stuff down, making sure that James would attend before going further.

“Of course Aaron, I’ll be there.” James nodded.

“Glad to hear it!” Aaron jotted the acceptance down and began to make his way down the street. He was going to go ask his other friend, Thomas, if he wanted to come too.

James walked the other way, heading back to his apartment in the vast and large New York City, where he was set to work for the next few months before he could go back to Virginia for yet another politics related job. Was it to be senator, or state representative? Or maybe he’ll run for vice president, or if he was feeling it, president. The possibilities were endless and he just didn’t know what to do.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, throwing the keys onto the table next to the door and walking into the living room area. It was plain, with a couch and a coffee table, the TV right across from the couch resting on a table that’s covered in DVD cases and video games. He laid down on the couch and sighed, turning on the TV to see what might interest him. Nothing did, so he resorted to his next best option, playing video games.

As he was setting it up, his phone rang, and he moved to pick it up. It was Aaron, not a surprise.

“Aaron, what do you need?” James picked up and rested the phone against his shoulder and cheek, still setting up the gaming console.

“I’ll have to cancel the meeting tomorrow, I just got word that New Jersey needs me so I won’t be there.” Aaron explained over the phone.

“That’s fine, anything else?” James raised an eyebrow. He’ll need to sort the games out later.

“I’m sending him over to your place tonight, you both can, like, geek over something or other.” Aaron failed at coming up with good ideas for a sleepover.

“Fine, but he’s getting the couch.” James rolled his eyes, before realizing that Aaron was not in the room with him.

“Shouldn’t you be discussing this with your guest?” Aaron had smiled over the phone, James could hear it.

“Yeah, whatever. Thanks for everything Aaron.” James hung up on him and collapsed back on the couch sighing.

A guest. In his personal space, his apartment. That poor guest is going to have words with him, and they won’t be pleasant. James was fuming as he heard the bell buzz, once, twice, a third time. He heard the man on the other side of the door mumble as he wasn’t answering.

James decided to spare him and open the door. 

“Oh, hello! My friend told me to come here.” The tall man on the other side of the door had rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Aaron, I presume?” James raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise not amused.

“Yes! Aaron Burr! Do you mind if I come in?” The man asked James with a shy smile.

“Fine, just don’t wreck the place.” James moved out of the doorway.

He got a better look at the man as he walked by, with his curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, he wore magenta. A strange color, one that was flamboyant and full of life. His outfit was plain, a normal suit and tie, with khakis and dress shoes. He looked like a business worker, one with high class and a good economy. James was finally amused, a small smile fighting its way onto his lips.

“I don’t believe I had gotten your name.” James pointed out as he turned back on the TV, continuing to surf the channels for a decent show.

“Thomas Jefferson, CEO of a paper company.” Thomas had proudly boasted.

So that’s where the high class business worker aspect came to play.

“James Madison, politician and master of sarcasm.” James deadpanned.

Thomas laughed, a genuine laugh that surprised James incredibly.

“Well James Madison, politician and master of sarcasm, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Thomas joked back and looked to the TV.

“Nothing on but cheesy romance movies, nothing worth my time.” James sighed.

Thomas, out of the blue, rested his head on James’ shoulder and yawned. James tensed up incredibly, and Thomas moved to get up, but James let himself relax. It was an odd feeling, having someone lay on you, but James found it sweet. Looking back on Thomas in his sleepy, tired form, James could only smile and notice how attractive the man really was.

“You’re really attractive you know.” James said out of the blue, surprising even himself.

“You think so?” Thomas picked himself up and looked him straight in the eyes, vulnerability present.

“I do.” James looked away, he couldn’t hold eye contact.

Thomas leaned forward and gave him a short kiss on the lips, making it known that he felt the same way. James could only feel his heart rate rise in excitement and love at the thought. It was exciting to think about, and James returned the kiss without hesitation. When he was done, he turned away and held the man’s hand, eyes not leaving the television.

“Interested in any video games?” James asked the man, the glow of the TV present on his face.

“Do you have Mario Kart?” Thomas returned the ask, curious if the man had the only game he knew.

“You bet I do? Interested?” James looked towards him.

“Of course, could you set it up?” 

“You got it.” 

And yet again, for the next hour, James struggled intensely trying to figure out how to set up Thomas’ favorite game, Mario Kart, without messing up the whole TV in the process. And when he did get it set up,

It was one experience that would forever be remembered in James.


End file.
